Who's Back?: Deleted Scenes
by Sessy52
Summary: -Endless amounts of randomness. Ramdom scraps written for WB that didn't quiet make it in- #1:Accidents Happen, #2: Mother's Day, #3: Up-beat Wake Up.


**Well, hello there. Well this is kind of odd. To let you know, this is not a story that i will be undating regularly. This isn't even a story really. What you have are just scrap for Who's Back that for one reason or another, didn't make it into the story. **

**I have a choatic mind. I always have something going on in there it often results in randoms scraps. I have them everywhere. Most are just small chuncks, most don't make sence, mos are written down at three in the morning when my mind is going and i'm half asleep. Nethertheless, i end up with huge collections that i usually lose. I was sitting in my room today and i found these three and i decided to do something with them and thus this was born. Yeah, i know, i'm weird. **

**Do not worry people, the next chapter to WB is about half-way done. I'm working on it whenever i get the chance so hopefully it will be up soon.**

**Well, anyways, enjoy the randomness.**

**

* * *

**

Deleted scene 1: Accidents happen. (Note: actual true story that I read about and had to somehow add to the story. I've altered the situation but the basic idea is the same.)

Sakura sighed in her spot in the kitchen. Sasuke was out with boys training and she was home alone with the kids. She rubbed her large stomach, deciding that she needed a break. She had been tackling the task of cleaning the kitchen for a few hours now. She headed towards the table but stopped, feeling the urge to pee. She mentally cursed, hating that pregnancy causes her to have to constantly pee.

She calmly exited the kitchen and headed down the hall towards the bathroom. However, upon reaching the door, she heard a large crash. Sakura immediately turned and rushed as quickly as she could to the source of the sound, forgetting about her pervious mission to the bathroom. It didn't take long to find that the noise came from the living room.

She entered to see that the window was wide open, the pictures, candles and other items that were previously on a table were now on the ground, Seto was running around in a panic, and there was a bright yellow bird flying around the room. Sakura's eyes widened in horror, seeing the panicked bird flying around and wondered how she was very going to get it out.

"Seto, what happened!?" Sakura exclaimed in confusion and horror.

Seto looked back at her guilty. "I opened the window and the birdie flew in! I can't get him out! Mommy!" he yelled in a panic as he tried to jump up in the air and grab the bird.

Sakura quickly rushed over and gently pulled him away. "Go stand in the doorway and mommy will handle it," she instructed and Seto quickly followed her order.

Sakura, once seeing that Seto was out of the way, turned her attention to getting the bird. She didn't want to hurt it nor did she really want to touch it so she decided that she was going to try to trap it. How? She didn't quite know yet.

She glanced around the room and saw a blanket folded on the couch. She grabbed that and unfolded it and then approached the bird slowly. Not wanting to frighten it ever more, she was very careful not to make large moments. She nearly had the thing cornered when she threw the blanket in the hope that it would get tangled inside it and she could carry it out. Unfortunately, the bird threw away just as the blanket was coming at it and then was flying around the room again in another panic.

Seto, seeing the bird in motion once again, starting screaming and pointing towards the bird. Sakura grabbed the blanket again and tried to catch the small animal but once again missed every time she tried.

Sasuke, now coming home, entered the house and was greeted with frantic screaming from Seto, strange crashing noises and strange yells and shrieks from Sakura. He rushed towards the sounds, completely forgetting to take off his shoes, and was not expecting the scene that greeted him.

"What's going on?" he called upon entering and Seto, who was next to him, clutched his legs tightly.

"Daddy! There's a birdie stuck in the house! Mommy can't get him out!" he screamed in panic.

Sasuke gently pat his head and looked to Sakura, who was still chasing the bird. He frowned as she knocked over yet another item in her attempt to get the small bird but only succeed to frighten the bird more.

Before Sasuke could even make a move to help her, she suddenly froze. In all the panic, she hadn't been careful to control her body. As a pregnant woman, she found it was harder to control some simple body functions. So, caught up in the moment, she had forgotten that she hadn't peed. One moment she was perfectly fine and then the next, she had lost control of her bladder and was now peeing her pants. She gasped but was too shocked to do anything else. Frozen, she emptied her bladder right in the living room.

Sasuke quickly detangled himself from Seto and then, unhindered by a pregnant belly, was able to catch the bird quickly. He released the animal out the window and then close it before turning to the still frozen Sakura. He eyed her, the shocked expression, and was mildly alarmed until he saw the puddle and the wet spot on her pants. He blinked in surprise and she back at him in shock. The was a brief pause and then Sasuke was launched into a fit of laughter.

Sakura blushed deeply, completely embarrassed, and then thawed out to march over to him and smack him. She hit his chest, and he flinched away while he continued his laughing. She unleashed her own version of the Uchiha Death Glare on him. "Shut up! I couldn't help it!"

Sasuke laughed again, slowly calming down. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, careful to not get himself all wet. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean it. It's okay."

Sakura blushed even deeper, letting herself be held in his arms. She suddenly felt a tug on her sleeve and she looked down to see Seto standing there. Sasuke released her and they turned to face him. The small boy looked up at her understandingly. "It's okay, Mommy. Accidents just happen sometimes."

Sakura blushed even deeper, if possible, and mumbled out a thank you to her little boy. Sasuke by this time was almost bright red, trying to hold in his laughter. Sakura stared down at the ground. "I'm going to go change," she mumbled and then rushed out of the room as quickly as she could. It was then decided that they will never get any pets. First the hamster, and now this. They were just not meant to have animals in the house.

**Deleted scene 2: Mother's Day**

Sakura made her way down the stairs, feeling pretty good. She was newly engaged, three months pregnant but was currently not feeling any morning sickness, and had plans with the girls. All the girls were coming over for lunch and Sakura had made a large spread for them all. It was Mother's Day and all the girls, including the girls mothers, were going to have a nice lunch.

The girls were already in the kitchen and the mothers were set to come any minute now. Sakura entered and assisted the girls at setting the table. A knock at the door sounded and Sakura rushed to welcome her guests. Mrs. Haruno stepped inside and Sakura hugged her tightly. Right behind her, Mrs. Yamanaka stepped in and Sakura greeted her next, hugging her tightly as well. Mrs. Yamanaka was like a third mother to her-Tsunade being her second.

Soon they were all comfortably seated at the table, all laughing and telling stories of their childhoods. Mrs. Haruno had just gotten done telling a story about Ino and Sakura when they were little when Sasuke and Seto entered. Sakura saw them out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at them

They stood in the doorway. Sasuke was standing behind Seto and Seto was staring at her. She smiled brightly at her son and he smiled back. He then glanced up to his father, as if asking permission, and Sasuke nodded. His smile broadened and he rushed towards her. She opened her arms and he flew into them, hugging her tightly.

"Happy Mother's Day!" he exclaimed and Sakura nearly froze in shock. She glanced at Sasuke, just now realizing that this would be the first that she would celebrate the day as a mother herself. She was the mother of two beautiful Uchiha children, and was a soon-to-be mom of another. She smiled, her eyes lightly brimming with tears.

Seto pulled away and handed her a piece of paper. She eyed for a moment, seeing scribbles that resembled a flower on the front and was folded. She slowly opened it, noticing Sasuke's messy, left-handed script right away. _I LOVE YOU, MOMMY! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!_ it said and then was accompanied by more scribbles.

Seto smiled proudly. "Daddy had to write it cause I don't know how yet, but I told him what to write."

Sakura eyed the card and then wiped away her tears. "Oh, I love it, baby!" she said and then pulled him into a tight hug. "I love it," she repeated.

Seto smiled and then climbed off her lap. He rushed over to Mrs. Haruno and handed her another card. "Happy Mother's Day, Grandma!"

Mrs. Haruno blinked in surprise for a moment before a smile spread over her face. She accepted the card joyfully and read it, it containing similar content to the other card except her's said grandma instead of mommy. She smiled and then hugged him, loving her grandson.

Once he was done handing out his cards, he then asked his mother if he could go play in the backyard before scampering off. The girls eyed him, all of the touched by the moment. Mrs. Yamanaka leaned forward and rested her head in her hand. "I want grandkids," she stated longingly and Ino chocked on her water. Hinata quickly pat her back, trying to ease the discomfort.

Once she was under control again, Ino eyed her mother. "It's not going to happen anytime soon."

Her mother pouted. "Why not?"

Ino blinked. "Well, for one, I'm still young, and two, you kind of need a man for that."

Her mother looked at her. "Technically, you just need a donor now-a-days and you being young is no excuse. Sakura is the same age as you and look at her. She is engaged, a mother of two and a first time soon-to-be. She's already got her life planned out and in order."

Ino sighed, not feeling like fighting with her mother. Instead she eyed Sasuke at the doorway. "And you wonder why I never go home. When I go home, I'm constantly nagged," she stated and Sasuke smirked, finally understanding.

Her mother, glared at her. "Hey, I don't nag."

Ino rolled her eyes in response. "Sure, you don't."

Sakura laughed, wiping away stray tears. She felt a large hand gently land on her shoulder and then slide down her arm. Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder momentarily and Sakura closed her eyes in contentment. "Happy Mother's Day, love," he whispered, before planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

When she opened her eyes again, she found that Sasuke was holding a single pink rose in front of her face. She blinked and then gently took it, her chest feeling constricted by the powerful emotions she was feeling. She turned her head to look at Sasuke, smiling at him. She leaned in and kissed him, a passionate but short kiss. They broke apart when a chorus of "awe's" interrupted them. Sakura half-heartily glared at the girls for interrupting their moment.

Sasuke took this time to then hand Mrs. Haruno and Mrs. Yamanaka a rose. They both blinked in surprise, not expecting such a gesture from Sasuke. Mrs. Yamanaka thanked him kindly and Mrs. Haruno stood to hug her soon-to-be son. Sasuke, slowly getting used to his mother-in-law's hugs, hugged her back awkwardly.

Mrs. Yamanaka leaned across the table while her mother and Sasuke were chatting and gently nudged Sakura. Said girl looked at her third mother questionably. The older woman smiled back at her. "You got yourself a good one."

It took a moment for Sakura to understand then she smiled, looking up lovingly at Sasuke and her mother talking. "Yeah, I know I do."

"Maybe you can tell Ino where to find one," Mrs. Yamanaka suggested, earning a shout of protest from her daughter, but Sakura wasn't paying attention to it all. Instead, Sasuke held her attention. He wasn't paying attention to her, distracted by something her mother was telling him about.

"Yeah, I really got lucky with him," she muttered to herself. He sensed her stare at glanced at her before smirking at her. She smiled back, wondering how she got to this point today.

**Deleted scene 3: Up-beat wake up**

Sasuke laid in bed, resting peacefully. It was early on a December morning and Sasuke was finally sleeping in. Since they had taken in Mikoto a few weeks ago, the new couple hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. So much to Sasuke's delight, nothing had disturbed him too much last night and he was able to get some well needed sleep.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked around. The room was still dark, so it was early, but he was alone in bed. His ears could make out the faint sounds of the shower running. Sasuke closed his eyes again, decided to go back to sleep.

Soon after, Sakura poked her head out of the bathroom. She glanced around, seeing that Sasuke was still out cold and sighed in relief. She had forgotten to grab her clothes before she went into the bathroom. Since they were still a new couple, barely a month and a half dating, she didn't want him to see her naked again after that shower incident.

Trying to be quiet, Sakura snuck up to the dresser and slowly pulled out her underwear. She grabbed a purple bra and a pair of gray panties. As usual, she then grabbed her socks; deciding on a pair of knee highs. She then glanced at Sasuke again, making sure he was still asleep. He seemed out cold.

She sighed and then stepped back into the bathroom to grab her brush. She brushed through her hair quickly, humming a up-beat toon to herself. After a moment, she began to lose herself in the music and began to sway to the beat. It wasn't long before she was quietly singing and dancing in the bathroom.

Sasuke, in a light slumber, was disturbed by the noise and was awoken by it. He glanced around in confusion, seeing her dancing in the bathroom since she hadn't bothered to close the door. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light spilling out of the bathroom and smirked.

Sakura continued to dance around in her underwear for a long while, going through an entire song and even starting another. It was at the second song that she turned to go get some clothes. She entered the bedroom again and glanced quickly at the bed. She was greeted with Sasuke's smirking face, his head propped by his arm, watching her intently.

She shrieked in surprise and jumped back, hitting the dresser. She blinked, embarrassed that he had caught her singing and dancing and it only getting worse when she realized she was in her underwear and socks. She shrieked again and tried to cover herself with her hands. She blushed deeply, and then gave up trying to cover herself with her hands and grabbed the nearest article of clothing from the dresser. In her horror, it happened to be another pair of panties and did little to cover her.

She shrieked again and then dug out one of Sasuke's large shirt. It was a shirt that opened in the front so she slipped into it quickly and wrapped it around her. She blushed deeply and stared at his smirking face. "Beautiful," he commented.

She blushed a shade deeper and glared at him before stepping up and lightly hitting him. "What are you doing spying on me like that!?" she scowled.

Sasuke laughed quietly. "I wasn't spying. You woke me up and I was just laying in bed. I did nothing wrong."

She frowned at him and he gently pulled her down next to him. She tensed, fully aware that Sasuke sleeps in his underwear and she was in her underwear. Sasuke ignored this, knowing she will relax soon, and rested his head on her shoulder, his arm around her waist. He closed his eyes, feeling her body slowly begin to relax.

They laid there for a long time before Sakura finally sighed and untangled herself. She headed into the bathroom and continued getting ready for the day. But before she could get dressed, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He hummed the same song that she was singing in her ear and she smiled. Their bodies swayed to the beat of the song and Sakura leaned her head back against his shoulder.

Caught up in the moment, they suddenly froze when the door flew open. Naruto marched in in his usual loud manner. "YO! SA-" he shouted before he stopped, just now seeing them.

Sakura's make-shift robe had slipped open while they were dancing, revealing her undergarments for Naruto to see. One look at Sasuke and he could see that he was partially naked as well. The couple blinked and Sasuke gently grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it to cover Sakura. Naruto blinked at them as well, but said nothing.

Very slowly, Naruto stepped back and gripped the doorknob. The door closed slowly and then there was a very long pause throughout the entire house. Sakura tugged at the shirt covering her. "I think I should get dressed now."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, knowing they were going to have a hell of a time explaining what Naruto walked into.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. When i find a few more, i'll put them up.**


End file.
